1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a paint-coating brush and its coating process, particularly to a paint-coating brush and a coating process that avoids the time-consuming work of masking non-coating areas.
2. Description of Related Art
Paint-coating is quite necessary for both internal and external appearances of constructions. Whether doing multicolor coatings or fashion coatings, operators have to mask off areas that are not to be painted, such as window frames and built in electronic outlets, with masking tapes before starting the painting process, so as to ensure that non-coating areas are not contaminated. However, such a process consumes much more time than that required by the coating work proper, and also wastes lots of masking tapes. Besides, the used masking tapes left after the coating work also produce large quantity of wastage.
Accordingly, a conventional paint-coating brush as shown in FIG. 3 has an end of a body plate extending downward at a right angle, and its bristles do not contact with the non-coating areas. But the borderlines between coating and non-coating areas will be left as uncoated strips, which have to be painted with a small-sized brush later. Such a coating process is time-consuming and residual spots will make the coating seem unfinished.
Furthermore, the paint-coating brush as shown in FIG. 3 adopts bristles of pad painters, and part of the paint brush is specifically for non-coating areas. With a baffle installed sideways and the special part for non-coating areas, when paint-coating is being done no paint will be attached to non-coating areas, and no subsequent repair work is needed. [Reference Cited 1] JP, 2004-298858, A (FIG. 1)